Game On
by Aintaru
Summary: (COMPLETE) An adventure amongst the cliffs and water of La Push allow for two strong willed souls to find their other half. One-Shot. Sam/OC


**Disclaimer:** This warning shall only be placed on the first chapter to any and all stories posted. **"Not my Sandbox, Just my Sandcastle." Twilight** belongs to **S. Meyer**.

 **AN:** No Beta Reader, never had one. All mistakes are my own. I've been in a writing slump and this is the first thing I've written and posted in almost a year. Please Enjoy and Review~

 **Game On**

A couple of friends found themselves on the cliffs in La Push, though originally they were visiting family from the nearby Rez. The warm weather was a treat. They'd gotten word of the awesome diving and had decided to investigate. What they found was beyond words and excitement as the emotion flitted through the air.

Emily, Kim and Leah stood within the group of men that made up the Spirit Warriors, the secret of the Quileute people. It wasn't often that they had visitors that came near what they considered 'their cliff' until Emily turned with a smile toward the other group. "Akela, come over here!"

The other group was laughing and chatting, appearing almost as if they hadn't heard the young Maka woman until a lighter skinned female turned around with a smile.

She stood and walked confidently, a tattoo sleeve of sorts decorating her right forearm, down to her thumb, pointer and middle finger in tribal designs. She had a tribal moon and wolves under her breasts, under her diaphragm and top ribs. "Emily," she greeted the younger woman, smiling and kissing her cheek.

Emily's smile widened. "Guys, this is my cousin, Akela."

"Adopted," Akela explained, her eyes quickly assessing them all before being formally introduced.

Kim and Jared were a nice couple, sweet and caring. Jacob and Leah were a strong pairing, they seemed to exude some type of leadership within their camaraderie. Sam... Sam held her eye a moment longer than necessary, noticing a slight change in their deep dark brown, but Akela only smirked as her eyes fell on the last. "Better treat my baby right, Paul," Akela grinned wickedly, mischief twinkling in her eye as she looked back at Emily. The other members laughed at the incredulous face Paul gave Akela. He wasn't even able to give a reply before she turned and cut him off, much to the amusement of the others. "Hold this for me," she asked, taking down her long bleached hair and handing the tie to Emily. "It's my turn," she almost purred with excitement and bounded off toward her group, two of which had already made the jump off the cliff.

Emily smiled, watching her cousin as she climbed a few feet above where the others normally jumped from. Akela's lithe and energetic form looked over the edge where her friends howled and hooted as she waved back. Emily held a secret smile to herself as she watched Sam from her peripheral. His gaze was intent on Akela, muscles straining from where he stood. It made her wonder... multiple things. Had she been the only one to notice?

Akela smiled down at her friends before turning at the edge of the cliff and squatting down. She closed her eyes, smiling and trying to calm herself before she threw herself off. It was true, she was a bit higher than where the others had jumped off of, but Akela really wanted the feel of freedom the adrenaline gave her from this higher perspective.

Her face and posture relaxed as she took in a deep breath, the ocean water and the sounds of the wave below centered her as the sounds of her friends disappeared, leaving her euphoric. Her leg muscles clenched and unclenched until she took her last deep breath and jumped off backwards.

She landed with barely a splash, resurfacing and throwing her now dark bleached hair over her face as she padded toward shore. She laughed and grinned as she made it to land, being picked up and twirled as her friends hollered and made noises.

Akela's group laughed, pushing each other and jumping on each other as they made their way back to the top of the cliff. "That was amazing, Akela!" Emily exclaimed, holding her cousin's arms in excitement.

Akela grinned shyly and shrugged. "It's all about the confidence. It's a nice feeling."

"Oh, we don't dare to jump unless it's with one of the guys," Emily explained. Akela let her eyes travel behind her cousin, noticing that the only ones left to jump were Jared, Kim, Paul and Emily.

Akela's smiled turned almost wolffish. "Maybe I'll jump with one of the guys," she winked at Emily as they both walked over to Paul. Emily gravitated toward him like the moon does the earth as he hoisted her up into his arms, her legs easily locking around him before he took the leap.

Akela laughed at Emily's scream. The jump was intense, that was for sure. She continued to look after the next happy couple before a sense of heat and eyes fell over her skin, behind her. Sam was coming up the cliff side to jump again. Water rippled down his well toned and very muscular form, her eyes traveling down and up unabashed. His dark eyes remained intense and on Akela, making her feel incensed as he stepped closed to her.

She had to look up at his taller form of six foot six from her five seven as he walked closer toward her. She kept a knowing smile and hard eyes on him as he looked down at her. His eyes flickered toward the cliff before landing on her again, to which she nodded as he easily scooped her up into his arms.

His warmth easily covered her chilled skin for a scant few seconds before her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. The next moment, they were both submerged in the water. He held and protected her as they came up for air, letting her go as they made it back toward shore.

Akela looked at him and smiled mysteriously before walking away toward her group as the pack all came smiling and laughing toward him.

As twilight approached, both groups got together around a bonfire they all pitched in to make. Drinks and food was passed and shared as the two groups joked and cajoled. Akela smiled, laughing at some of the idiocy as she cleaned off as much of the sand as she could at one of the shower stalls.

She felt him before she saw him, straightening her posture and moving her wet hair behind her back as she washed off her skin. She held his eyes as he approached, like a predator who knew he had caught his game. "I was wondering when you'd approach."

Sam looked at her amused, crossing his arms across his chest and noticing how her eyes traveled down his form. "Oh?"

"Your eyes," she explained, as her lighter brown met with his unfathomable darker ones again. "They spoke volumes..." She answered him, like she knew a secret she shouldn't, and surprisingly, neither of the two felt off guard. She turned, her back facing Sam as she bent over to finish washing her hair. "I won't be submissive," she confessed, looking over her shoulder as he took a step closer to her.

"I wouldn't want you to," he agreed, his eyes sparking another electrical heat through her skin.

She stood and looked forward, toward where the two groups seemed to be getting along rather well. She smiled mischievously at him as she glanced back. "Then I'll play hardball... And you'll fetch." They both knew she wouldn't submit to him, that he'd have to earn his place next to her and in her heart just as she'd have to do the same, even with his wolf recognizing her, they wanted to get to know each other.

He stepped behind her, his body pressed against her back as he leaned forward and growled into her ear, "Game on."

The End


End file.
